Quirks
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: No more Japanese school girl for you." A cute, odd, and sometimes awkward series of Hogela oneshots.
1. Japanese school girl

Quirks

AN: This one-shot is stupid, perverted and immature. Coincidentally, I had to write it.

"I just think it's weird. Who the hell in their right mind has interest in this garbage?" wondered Booth grumpily. As every homicide investigation resulted in a computer check, they often learned more about the victim then they would have liked.

"It's a very human interest, Booth. Human sexual preferences…"

"Stop right there, Bones."

"He was researching popular worldwide kinks. He was a Professor at a University. I found it very interesting." She pouted.

"I have to agree with Booth here. Sex isn't supposed to be so perverted." stated Hodgins calmly. This calm face was broken when Angela snorted.

"You're such a hypocrite. No more Japanese schoolgirl for you." She and Zach burst out laughing.

"What's it to you Zach?" Hodgin's demanded, " I thought you'd be too busy daydreaming about lonely identical twin sisters?"

"Perhaps this is an inappropriate work topic." Booth and Bones suggested nervously in unison.

"Maybe Angela is grumpy at me because I'm not a black cop." mumbled Hodgin's.

"Let's cool it everyone." soothed Cam, " We're all pretty tied down with work."

"Only some of us are tied down." laughed Booth, prompting Bones to glare at him.

"I'm sorry what? Dominatrix librarian?" She shot back. He had the decency to flush.

"You guys cause me nothing but stress." sighed Cam.

"That's what Spanish pool boys are for right?"

"Shut it Booth."

AN: I really have nothing else to say.;]


	2. Paint

Quirks

AN: R/R fabulous readers.

Sometimes he just couldn't help but watch her. He loved the soft motion of paint across the easel. He could tell so much about how she felt from how she painted. Bright colors were tossed in a frenzy when she was happy. Random flecks flew when she was bored.

When she was extra precise, she was thinking. And if the brush was pressed very hard against her paper, he had better duck for cover.

Tiny slow strokes meant she was seconds away from realizing something. Hodgins knew that sometimes she could get more from her sketchpad than from him. It was more than fine. If it took her an hour alone with her brush and acrylic paint to sort out how she was feeling than good for her. Some people don't even try to figure life out. That's what she does when she's drawing. That to him is so admirable.

Sure it's fun for her, but he knows it also gracefully and surely pulls her back to her roots. She can have as much solitary time as she needs.

Though he does prefer being there to watch her biting her lip in concentration. To see her fluid stokes and her inner debate on what color to use. He loves seeing her decide what's safe and presentable to put out into this world. What is safe to share without judgment.

He has decided that he loves whatever she thinks feels right. Adores the slight tint of color on her hands after a messy project that just won't wash off. Craves to smell that paint smell just barely lingering among the sweetness of her shampoo and the earthiness in her skin, there long after their scents have mixed and she sleeps softly beside him.

Before he falls asleep he wonders what colors her dreams are.


	3. Egg dying

Quirks

AN: A thanks to all kind reviewers. Enjoy, and Happy Easter.

"I missed this." Hodgins exclaimed. He had boiled a pot of eggs earlier in the day at his girlfriend's request. Angela was slightly spiritual at best, preferring the whimsy of fortune telling and tarot cards to any religion. Easter, at least the large stuffed rabbits, eggs to dye, and candy was nonetheless tremendously enjoyable to her.

"I've always done this." she replied, "I know it's a little kid thing or whatever, but it's so fun." She checks her yellow egg, while wearing a content smile.

Unseen by her, Jack grins. Here was a woman with a paying job, a superb education and an ability to use technology in some of the most mind blowing ways letting herself be childish. Her job was challenging. Adults could tend to be uptight. Not her. Once she uses her brains to help solve a murder, she dyes eggs turquoise and pink for Easter.

"Ow!" She exclaims.

His thoughts interrupted, he turns and darts to her.

"I guess that egg didn't completely cool after being boiled." She shrugs. The burn is merely a pink spot, but he'd inspects it twice regardless.

"I'm sorry Babe." He looks at it thrice. He's as paranoid about her health as he is about politicians and secret societies.

"It's not bad. If you're worried you could kiss it better." She winks at him and puts her yellow egg back in the carton.

"I'll kiss anything you'd like." He winks back.

"Hodgins!" she mock scolds, "Religious holiday!"

"Then let's be very, very bad atheists." He clutches her hand.

"I'll get the miniskirt."

AN: If anyone celebrates Easter seriously, I mean no harm. I just thought this would be more Hodgela approved interpretation. Hoped you liked it. I meant no harm to anyone. Remember that. Okay then. I may just be a bit paranoid. Like Hodgins. Lol.


	4. Laundry

Quirks

AN: Enjoy.

Angela was an artist, by nature a bit messy. Combined with her care free attitude, it made for a substantial mess if she didn't tend to her apartment. Paintbrushes went flying, clothes were tossed, and makeup was everywhere. It wasn't dirty, she likes a clean bathroom and kitchen as much as the next person. It was just not perfectly organized and color coded, like some germ phobic soccer mom had put labels on everything.

Hodgins was intrigued in a vast array of topics. Vincent Nigel Murray was not the only one obsessed with trivia. He liked politics and bugs and rock and roll. There were many books in his apartment, even more music and more sweatshirts than he'd care to admit on the floor. Don't even look in the hamper.

There was a mutual and substantial relief that they were both pack rats. It was excepted. For someone like Angela to have this particular habit was a bit unfitting. She had her a sink crowded with cosmetics and she had to get every bit of clothing in the wash?

Maybe it was because she liked having a million different outfits to try every morning, or because it was so ironic that the same woman who had a million different bottles of paint in her desk just had to get every last scrap in the washer. Maybe she just got enjoyment on the look on his face when she stripped down and reminded him that there was no other way to get all the clothes laundered.

Odd as her conflicting house keeping habits may be, he sure as hell enjoyed observing them.

AN: I was at my friends house and she was doing laundry. She stripped down and said that there was no point in not getting a full load done. I can so see Angela doing that. Can't say why….. R/R please!;]


	5. Spiders

Quirks

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm so glad she dumped Wendell! This piece may give you the giggles, but that's what I was hoping.;]

Angela was minding her own, casually flipping channels when a loud exclamation caused her to run to the source. She barged her way into the bathroom, noting that her boyfriend actually seemed surprised to see her which was really odd, considering that she followed him into the shower nearly three times every week.

"You okay?" She raised an eyebrow. The situation was suddenly humorous. What on earth was going on?

"Fine." He shrugged nonchalantly, turning every color of pink imaginable.

"Well, as cute as you are when you blush, I need to know why you just shrieked like a little girl." She was already half undressed. He took a second to let his eyes move down before he answered.

He motioned lamely at the drain. Crawling at the bottom was a rather small spider.

"You love spiders." She cringed at the odd insect as it struggled in all the water, before going down the drain again.

"I didn't get scared because of that!" Jack exclaimed. She smirked at the red ears that betrayed him. Sliding off the rest of her clothing she stepped in.

"Well, to be honest I doubt anyone likes to have something suddenly crawling up their foot while they shower." He nodded at her acceptance, but was still red. She knew it was less for being scared of a spider and more for being in close proximity to a naked woman.

It was cute that he acted like a school boys whenever she surprised him. Which explains her sneaking up on him in the shower this often. He always looked so cutely awed that she would want to go wherever he was.

"No one will know this." He demanded firmly.

"Sure. On one condition." She laughed.

"I'm listening." He sighed.

"From now on I'm the only guest in your shower."

"Deal."

AN: Hope Hodgkin's was in character. I think that no one would like a spider crawling up the drain during a shower. *shiver* R/R please!


	6. Their 'ordinary'

Quirks

AN: My thanks to all my reviewers! They make my day!;]

It was so easy for them to break from the typical. They had made a relationship survive the workplace. They were a lot different. The annoyed and paranoid man and the whimsical painter. It was like putting a happy go lucky Californian girl next to a perverted lumberjack. It was a wonder that it worked. In retrospect they had the things in common which really mattered. Intelligence. Charisma. Humor. Political views aside, family backgrounds aside and they had more in common than would be expected.

They defy the ordinary with enthusiasm. They work with death every day. She's taller than him, even without heels. They aren't jealous and don't get mad if someone forgets to call. They are good together because it's not how they make it work, but insuring that they do. They get along with candlelight dinners and companionship. They work teasing each other and laughing their asses off. It always seems so undeniably right to be close wherever they end up at.

At some point in an established relationship, things can fizzle. They've escaped this too. More nights than she could remember she had been eating a TV dinner and watching a stupid reality show, and wearing sweatpants and he had decide he'd like a little fun with her. They were spontaneous. There was little time for second guessing. No point in fretting. Angela and Hodgins goofed off. They watched horror movies and ate sushi. They sat quietly side by side. There were rough patches, yes. But by simply enjoying each day with each other, they had found the way to do forever.


	7. Pink Eye

Quirks

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy this new installment.

"You need to get that looked at," mentioned Angela.

"It's fine." Hodgins glared at her with his good eye.

"You have pink eye." Sitting next to him, Angela gave a most effective glare right back at him. He nearly flinched.

"Its fine Ange," he swiped angrily at it.

"Were you not unable to open it this morning when you woke up? Is it not all oozy and gross? Babe, if I were to look up 'itchy' in the dictionary, I'd bet my ass that I'd see a picture of your eye next to the definition."

"Why would anyone bet their ass?" He gestured goofily in the direction of hers.

"Nice evading there. Go to the doctor." Angela demanded.

"Why are you acting like an angry nanny?" Hodgins grumbled.

"Why don't you go get your swollen and red eye looked at by a professional before it falls out?" she retorted.

"My eye is not going to fall out."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you," she hinted evilly.

An hour later they were home. He had very severe pink eye, and should have already had it looked at. The doctor had torn him a new one. Angela took the high road, not even rubbing that tidbit in.

"I was a nag," she offered.

"I was stubborn," he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you needed it checked."

"Hey, Ange? Could you help me put in the drops? It's a bit tricky to do myself." He was more than capable of taking care of himself. He could decide whether or not to go to the doctor. Grown man or not, if Angela wanted to take care of him, even by fussing over something as small as a bacterial eye infection, than he'd better damn well make sure she felt needed.

So when she teased him for needing help, he didn't really mind.

AN: I've noticed that women get more nervous about being sick than men do. I mean, my dad once got his hand caught and tore off the first layer of skin and didn't go to a doc even after it turned yellow. He was like "Oh, it's fine. I'll take some vitamins and Advil." That said, some men are babies if they get so much of a cold. I just picture Hodgins being stubborn, and Angela needing to fuss over him. R/R and let me know what you thought.


End file.
